Untouched
by x.loveshiemi
Summary: ONE-SHOT. After Rido's attacks. Shiki wants blood, and he does not want disgusting tablets. He wants Rima. ShikixRima


**Untouched  
**One-Shot  
Written by xshukaku

Inspired by XxJennyFrmDaBlockxX 's fanmade video of Shiki and Rima.  
(Link is on my page)

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight, and it's characters do not belong to me (: Otherwise I would have made more Shiki and Rima screen time! YAY  
**A/N:** This is my first VK fanfic, so sorry if it's not that well done. But yes, enjoy (: !

* * *

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you  
The Veronicas - Untouched_

* * *

Two lean figures lounged lazily in the deserted classroom. However the two did not acknowledge the other's presence, save for the occasionally flick of a chocolate pocky stick.

"Rima..." A bronze colour haired boy leaned back in to his chair and glanced towards the honey, golden haired girl sitting a few seats away.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry..."

A soft sigh escaped her lips before throwing him a small packet of tablets. She eyed him as a small frown plastered his face.

"Well, I'm heading back to the dorms," Rima whispered, "nobody else has come to class anyways..."

Honey gold flicked in the air, as Rima gracefully bounded down the steps with books in her hand. Grabbing the door handle, she took a quick glance behind to see Shiki a few steps behind her.

"I'm coming too"

The midnight breeze tapped against Rima's skin; she exhaled a contented sigh. She loved it when the weather was cool and crisp; it reminded her of snow, which she loved dearly. Her misty blue eyes closed for a moment before reopening to see a glaring Shiki.

"What?"

No response came from the tall, bronze colour haired boy. Holding the door of their dormitory open for Rima, he whispered back.

"I don't want those tablets"

Ignoring the boy's remarks, Rima climbed up the stairs, stopping at the top to look down towards her best friend.

"I'm going to bed Shiki"

Shiki Senri watched his best friend walk away from him; she really had never been the same after Rido's attack. But neither had he. Although his actions were completely different; after the attack, Rima had begun to become slightly distant while he became overly possessive of her. Closing his tired eyes, a memory of his past surfaced in to his mind.

_5 year old Shiki Senri stuffed his hands in his pocket, walking silently behind his mother and his uncle. They were going to visit another noble's family. How boring. Lazily, he stared above at the grey sky and caught a snowflake with his outstretched hand. _

"_Senri," his mother called, "we're here, go have some fun"_

_He nodded his head and walked outside to see a small girl twirling around in the snow. Watching her intently, he sat down a few feet away to practise his new power that his uncle had taught him. Biting his finger, he watched the blood ooze out slowly. Concentrating hard, he felt the blood thicken, and harden in to a long coil like string. _

_But before he could continue any further he felt the presence of the girl with golden pigtails bounce over to where he was sitting._

"_What are you doing ne?" she muttered while chewing on a pocky stick._

"_Practising a skill my uncle taught me" he glared back at her as his hardened blood began to liquefy._

"_Oh," she seemed thoughtful for a moment, "it smells nice...your blood" _

_He looked curiously in to her big blue eyes before pushing his finger towards her mouth. The blood was useless to him now that it had returned to its liquid state anyways. He winced slightly as he felt the scrape of her fangs against his porcelain skin. _

_With blood coloured eyes, she stared at him and offered her finger. Shiki felt the burn deep within his throat, he could not resist the offer. He bit down greedily, and shivered as he felt the sweetest liquid he had ever tasted in his life. _

_After what seemed like a moment, they both stopped and stared each other. The little girl presented him a chocolate pocky before looking in to his eyes._

"_I'm Touya Rima"_

"_I'm Shiki Senri"_

"_Senri!" his mother yelled, "are you doing something to make your mother angry?!"_

"_No mother" he looked downwards and bowed his head. _

_Looking towards Rima, he gave an apologetic look before trotting away._

"_Shiki...." she whispered. He curiously glanced back towards her._

"_You have to love yourself more..."_

Senri Shiki opened his eyes, at the last sentence. Breathing a sigh of discomfort; he felt the sweet taste of Rima's blood in his mouth. He wanted her. Touya Rima; his first and best friend, the one who had helped him become who he was today, and the only one he wanted. Ever since they first met, all he wanted was her.

With thoughts swirling through his mind, Shiki walked up the stairs and towards Rima's room. He would tell her. He would tell her how he felt, and that he needed to feel her blood flow down his throat.

Pushing open the wooden door, he silently thanked Dorm Leader Kuran Kaname that the top noble girls, Rima and Ruka, got their own separate rooms.

When he entered, she was sitting on the bed, elbows supporting her head as she stared out her window. Her hair still in pigtails rested upon her silky, yellow night gown. She didn't bother to turn around to look at him when she spoke.

"Yes Shiki?"

Sitting down on the bed, he leaned his back against hers. Sighing, he reached for her hand and closed his eyes.

"Rima, remember how you told me that I should love myself more?"

She wasn't expecting this. Turning around, and moving to sit in front of her best friend. Curiosity danced in her blue eyes, before raising an eyebrow for him to go on.

"I don't think I can do it..."

"What?" Rima's bewilderment sounded through her voice, "But Shiki, you have to do it...You can't always let your mum or uncle control you. See what happened when you did! Your 'supposed-to-be dead' dad came and took over your body; and tried to kill Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama and...and..."

_And me_

His silver blue eyes stared into her big, misty blue ones, which were now starting to form tears. Reaching forward, he caught a falling tear and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Rima..."

He moved forwards so that his face was inches from hers. She didn't flinch or give any response.

"Help me love myself more...give me your love"

Her eyes widened marginally, but before she could say anything, her lips were locked with his. She didn't struggle, or try to fight back. After all, she did love him. She had loved, and wanted his touch since the day she had first laid eyes upon him.

"Shiki," she murmured against his lips as she fell back on to her bed.

Pulling away, Shiki looked at Rima with blood filled eyes. He couldn't help but want her blood; he couldn't resist her sweet aroma that danced of her skin. But he wouldn't do that to her. She deserved better than someone who would take advantage.

But before he could go, she pulled him closer, and pushed her hair out of the way, fully exposing her neck for him.

"Come on then Shiki," she muttered before closing her eyes

"Rima..."

His fangs sank into her skin, and as her sweet blood poured down her throat, he continued to stare at her beautiful face.

"I love you, Rima"

He had wanted her for so long. He just couldn't resist. He needed her.

"I love you too, Shiki"

And because, without her, he felt untouched.

* * *

**A/N: **AHHHH! The ending sounded so cheesy. But whatever (: So yes, I hope you enjoyed that one-shot! It was fun to write, so do expect some future fanfics with Shiki and Rima. ... If you review, I promise I'll send you some cookies (L)


End file.
